Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) technology is a wide viewing angle display technology, and HADS technology is an ADS-based technology developed for a mobile product.
HADS technology is developed for a mobile product, which generally requires a higher aperture ratio. Referring to FIG. 1, in general, an array substrate of a display panel comprises a gate insulation layer 22, an active layer 23, source/drain electrode lead wire 24, a passivation layer 15, and a first transparent conductive layer 27 arranged in the same layer as the source/drain electrode lead wire 24, which are formed on a base substrate 21, wherein the active layer 23 comprises amorphous silicon (a-Si), and the source/drain electrode lead wire 24 (S/D) is manufactured by using a half-tone mask process, Further, a thickness of the active layer 23 under the S/D is generally about 2000 angstroms. With addition of the thickness of the source/drain electrode lead wire 24, a surface of a region where the passivation layer 15 and the source/drain electrode lead wire are located is higher than surfaces of other regions by 5950 angstroms. During rubbing, a rubbing effect at a side of the source/drain electrode layer opposite to a direction of the rubbing action is weaker, which adversely affects deflection of liquid crystal molecules and thereby results in light leakage. Currently, it is required to increase a size of a light shielding region BM to reduce or avoid light leakage, which will accordingly reduce the aperture ratio of the display panel.
Thus, in prior arts, drop between an upper surface of the source/drain electrode lead wire and surfaces on both sides of the source/drain electrode lead wire will be larger after processes of manufacturing the array substrate are completed, which renders rubbing effect at a side of the source/drain electrode layer opposite to a direction of the rubbing action to be weaker, and thus results in light leakage phenomenon; although the light leakage phenomenon may be avoided by increasing the width of BM, the aperture ratio of the display panel will be reduced.